Birthday Wishes
by the1eyedtree
Summary: It's Cloud's birthday, and he can't seem to get a certain gunman out of his head. Slight yaoi, nothing too intense. Please read&review!


**A/N:**** This is just something that randomly popped into my head and managed to land on paper. I hope you enjoy my first shot at yaoi. **

It was August 19, a certain chocobo-headed man with Mako filled blue eyes was currently penetrating a calendar so hard with his stare, that if it had had a soul, it would have burst into flames. Cloud Strife blinked, he couldn't believe that this day had come once again. His birthday. He wouldn't even attempt to calculate how old he was, for he feared that his hair would turn grey and Sephiroth would suddenly come back to life, resulting in the end of the world. Needless to say, he had been pretty much scarred for life. Cloud sighed and slowly pulled on his work outfit which was no different from his leisure outfit except for the small white hat that Tifa insisted he wore. It made him look like a pastry chef! But at least it wasn't pink. He placed one of his gloved hands on his doorknob of his bedroom door. He hesitated at the thought of someone throwing confetti at him. Luckily, his heightened senses didn't pick up any noises or other things that would signal someone's presence. He opened the door and glided down the stairs to the bar. There were all ready costumers, so Tifa was quite busy.

"Hey, don't get killed out there!" she shouted after him. He slightly smirked and half saluted to her, and then he was roaring through the streets of Edge on Fennrir. He was thinking about the conversation that he had held with Marlene the day before.

"_Cloud, isn't your birthday tomorrow?" she had asked._

"_Yep," was his quiet response._

"_Do you have a wish?"_

"_A wish?" This had caused his eyebrows to raise._

"_Yeah, a birthday wish!"_

Back in the present Cloud was thinking about this "wish" thing. He had no idea what to wish for. A taco? Nah, too simple. For Zack and Aerith to come back? That'd be bad. He passed the city limits sign of Edge. He now found himself in an ocean of fields. Tall grasses formed waves from the light breeze. Cloud suddenly stopped his bike. His thoughts were tracing around the form of s certain gunman.

"I wish he could be happy," he whispered to himself. The sound of violent ringing and obnoxious vibrating interrupted his fantasies. He drearily flipped open his phone.

"Yes?"

"Oh good, you answered," Tifa replied.

"Uh…that's pretty much what phones are for."

"I know. Anywho, do you think you could get off of work early?"

"Tifa, I'm my own boss, and my only employee. I can pretty much stop any time."

"Fine. Be at the bar in now less than an hour." The line then went dead. Cloud sighed and got back on Fennrir. He started it and began his thirty minute drive back to Edge. What to do with the other half-hour, he didn't know. What he did know was that he wanted a certain red cloaked gunman to smile, and he wanted to be the cause of that smile.

Back at the 7th Heaven, the rest of AVALANCHE were throwing streamers, baking foods, and wrapping gifts. About two seconds after the team was done with their decorating, the roar of Fennrir made its presence known. Everyone turned off all of the lights and hid as well as they could. Cloud placed his hand on the front door of the 7th Heaven and noticed the dark silence. He closed his eyes and opened the bar.

"SURPRISE!" all of AVALANCHE yelled in unison as they jumped out. A small smile spread across Cloud's face as his friends all joined in an enormous group hug. Everyone began to individually wish him a happy birthday. There was cake circulating around the room, Cloud looked at the plate that had suddenly appeared in his hands. He happily bit into it. The presents began to be given. Cid gave him a special kind of wine, Barrett gave him some gil – he ran out of ideas – Yuffie gave him a mastered cure materia, Marlene and Denzel gave him a collage of pictures that they drew themselves, Red XIII gave him a special talisman, Reeve gave him a small version of Cait Sith, and Tifa gave him some chocobo socks. Vincent walked over to Cloud and handed him a small rectangular black box with a red ribbon wrapped around it. Cloud carefully opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver knife that had fierce looking chocobos on the hilt. Cloud looked up to tell Vincent thank-you, but he was gone, lost in the crowd. Cloud's shoulders dropped slightly. Music started playing, and people started dancing. Cloud quickly put his gifts in a special place, and began his search for the gunman. He was trying to figure out what to tell Vincent, but the noise of the party was very distracting. Cloud suddenly found himself in one of the hall closets. He got an idea.

"Vincent, could you come here please?" he called through the crowd. The gunman appeared in seconds.

"Yes?" Vincent asked as his eyebrows rose slightly.

"This light bulb burnt out, and well, I can't reach it."

"You couldn't just jump to it?" the crimson eyed man asked, remembering that Cloud had a knack for defying gravity.

"I don't want to break it," Cloud defensively responded. Vincent inwardly sighed but nodded. He walked into the closet and looked at the light bulb. Cloud silently closed the door. Vincent quickly turned around. Cloud's eyes were subtly glowing.

"What was that?" Vincent quietly asked. Both of them could see in the dark very clearly. Their eyes met for a minute.

"Thanks for the knife by the way," Cloud stated.

"You're welcome…" Vincent paused in confusion. "You know, they're expecting a wish from you."

"I know," Cloud looked down and avoided eye contact.

"Cloud, what is your wish?" Vincent was suddenly slightly shocked when Cloud pushed against the closet door.

"You, and your smile," the blond whispered in his ear. Even though it was dark, Cloud could see Vincent turning red. Cloud leaned forward and pressed his lips against Vincent's. After about three seconds, Cloud pulled away. Vincent blinked a few times. Cloud was about to be worried, but Vincent quickly grabbed Cloud's shirt and pulled him into a more passionate kiss. The gunman slowly raised his right hand and placed it on Cloud's cheek. They separated their faces for a moment.

"Happy Birthday, Cloud." The blond was suddenly pleasantly surprised as he gazed upon the gorgeous sight of the full on grin in Vincent Valentine's face.

**A/N:**** I hope you liked it, reviews would be wonderful, even if you have a critical thought. **


End file.
